


supercut

by fliptomybside



Series: you can hear it in the silence [9]
Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliptomybside/pseuds/fliptomybside
Summary: Fionn and Harry and Hattie get high on his childhood bed.





	supercut

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff, thanks to [Em](http://fullstopmgnt.tumblr.com) as always. Title from Lorde, unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine, please don't let the real people that this is about see it, etc. etc.

He should’ve gotten rid of the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling a long time ago, Fionn thinks blearily. He can feel Harry shifting next to him. His sheets smell dusty, which makes sense. Fionn hasn’t been in this bed, his bed, in over a year, and his dad clearly hadn’t seen the need to change them. 

“Like what you did with the place,” Harry drawls, and Fionn elbows him in the side.

Harry hisses in discomfort but pulls Fionn in anyway, even though they’re both sweaty. He’s lost most of his clothing already, stretched out on Fionn’s too-small childhood mattress in just faded gray underwear. Normally Fionn’d encourage this, but they aren’t normally in Fionn’s childhood bedroom where people could just. Walk in, because that’s what people do in Fionn’s house. 

It’s quiet, though. No low hum of the TV downstairs or creaking floorboards. Fionn lets himself relax, the springs of the mattress digging into his back. 

“‘S a bit like a time capsule,” he says, squinting against the late afternoon sun that’s streaming through the window, “pretty sure it’s been this way since I was about thirteen.”

“Not that long ago then,” Harry says, and Fionn can hear the smile in his voice, doesn’t even have to look at Harry to know that he’s got a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

“You’re a dick,” Fionn says, exhaling with a whoosh and turning his head to look over at Harry.

Harry just blinks back at him, eyes crinkled from smiling so wide, and Fionn’s stomach goes funny. Not in the bad way, just the how the fuck is this my life way. The last time Fionn was in this bed he was alone, straining to pick out the stars still on the ceiling, his stomach full of anxious knots. He didn’t know Harry then, didn’t know what uni was going to bring. Tom wasn’t his best friend and he didn’t know if he was going to do a degree in english or drama or both. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Harry whispers, curls spilling out on Fionn’s pillow.

His breath washes over Fionn’s face, faintly minty, and Fionn can’t stop staring at his mouth. He doesn’t have a good excuse for it, just that it’s Harry’s mouth and he always wants to look at it. Tries to drink it in when Harry’s home so he has a million versions of it to remember when Harry’s away. 

“Sorry,” Fionn says belatedly. 

Harry smooths a thumb over Fionn’s forehead and Fionn tries not to think about how sweaty he is right now. Harry doesn’t care, Fionn knows. Harry never cares about that kind of thing. That’s one of the things Fionn likes best about him, how he never makes Fionn feel like he has to tiptoe around him for one reason or another. 

“C’mere,” Harry whispers, his eyes impossibly green in the light of Fionn’s room, “missed your mouth,” he mumbles right before his lips close over Fionn’s. 

It’s easy for Fionn to lose himself in this. The slick slide of Harry’s lips against his, Harry’s thumb at the corner of his jaw like he’s trying to get Fionn’s mouth to open even wider so Harry can maybe climb inside him. Fionn would be okay with that, if he’s honest with himself. Harry moves his hand from Fionn’s jaw to the back of his neck, slides his hand up, up, winds his fingers through Fionn’s hair where it’s starting to curl and tugs gently, just enough to get Fionn to huff a sigh into his mouth. 

The floorboard creaks and Fionn ignores it because he’s pretty positive they’re home alone but then he hears Hattie gasp softly and he pulls back from Harry so fast that Harry’s still got his eyes closed and his arm outstretched when Fionn spares him a glance.

Hattie’s in the doorway looking guilty, a joint in one hand and a book in the other.

“Hi,” she squeaks, “sorry, I didn’t--fuck. I didn’t realize you were up here, jesus.”

“What,” Fionn says, his tongue heavy in his mouth from all the kissing and his glasses starting to slide down his nose from sweat, “are you doing in here?”

Hattie leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms without dropping the joint or the book and smirks at both of them, enough that Fionn can feel himself start to blush. 

“Hiii,” Harry says, “sorry Fionn’s being rude, don’t know what he did with his manners.”

“Funny that your boyfriend’s much nicer to me than you are and we’ve just met.”

“What,” Fionn repeats, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth at the word boyfriend despite himself, “are you doing in here?”

Hattie shrugs and has the decency to look vaguely guilty. 

“I come in here to smoke,” she says, “your window opens wider than mine does. Plus I don’t like getting the smell all over my room.”

Fionn rolls his eyes and flops back on the mattress.

“I’m willing to share,” she says in what Fionn’s sure she thinks is a convincing voice.

“C’mon,” he hears Harry say from next to him before he can ask Hattie to kindly fuck off, “the more the merrier.”

“Harry,” Fionn starts, but Harry just tugs him back down and moves his legs so Hattie can flop across the foot of the bed.

“Bet you never thought you’d get three people in this bed, did you Fionn?”

“I will not hesitate to kick you off even if you are going to smoke us out.”

Hattie just rolls her eyes and digs a lighter out of her back pocket. It’s the same green as Harry’s eyes, Fionn notes absently before he lets his head drop back on the pillow, Harry close enough that Fionn can feel the heat radiating off of him.

She passes it to Harry first.

“Heeey,” Fionn whines when he realizes. 

Hattie just hits his shin.

“Guests come first, Fionn. You’re lucky I’m sharing with you at all.”

Harry giggles and Fionn just grits his teeth and closes his eyes, stretches his legs out so he gets Hattie in the shoulder with his heel.

“Be nice, Fionnly,” Harry says, nudging his arm. 

Fionn watches him take the first drag, the way his cheeks hollow and his eyes flutter shut. He doesn’t open them when he holds it out for Fionn to take, and Fionn gets lost in it for a second, how devastating his face is. 

The burn when he inhales feels like home. It’s the countless nights he’d spent crouched by the window, terrified that his mum would smell the smoke from down the hall, the way he inhaled too fast the first time and sent himself into an awful coughing fit that almost put him off for good. 

It’s nice, now. The acrid burn in his lungs and the sweet familiar smell and his favorite people in his old home with him. 

“‘S nice,” Harry murmurs when Fionn passes the joint back to Hattie, and she hums in response. 

Time gets hazy after that, and Fionn feels like he’s melting into Harry. Good, he thinks, can’t leave without me now. The sun’s starting to set, shadows stretching across Fionn’s walls. Harry’s eyes are closed and his lips are red and Fionn reaches out to trace the bow of them.

Harry pouts when he pulls his fingers away and shifts closer to him on the pillow, nosing under Fionn’s ear and dragging his lips against Fionn’s pulse point.

“Guess that’s my cue,” Hattie says, her voice slow and scratchy.

Fionn feels her take the joint from his fingers and he lets go, thinks faintly that he should be blushing or telling her she can stay but he lets her go instead and rolls into Harry’s arms, lets Harry seal his lips over his just as the door clicks shut behind Hattie.

“Gonna be embarrassed about this later,” Fionn mumbles against Harry’s mouth, but Harry just smiles and goes to work unbuttoning Fionn’s jeans. 

Fionn’s not sure how Harry gets them off of him. The backs of his knees feel sweaty when he spreads himself out on the mattress, the sheets already warm beneath them. 

“Very good,” Fionn says, “very good at taking my clothes off.”

Harry just grins at him, eyes squinty again, and lays himself out on top of Fionn. 

“Mmm,” he hums, starting to work a bruise into Fionn’s neck, “‘s one of my favorite activities.”

Fionn loses himself to it. The sting of Harry’s teeth on his skin. The hot wet of his tongue soothing the bite. The gentle movement of his hips against Fionn’s until they’re both leaking through their underwear. 

“Hang on,” Harry says against his mouth, and Fionn’s whining the second Harry separates them, fumbling beside the bed for something.

“Didn’t think you’d have lube, so. I came prepared,” Harry smirks, and Fionn covers his eyes with his hands before he realizes he still has his glasses on. 

“Let’s take those off, yeah?”

Harry’s hands are gentle when he slides them off of Fionn’s face, and everything’s blissfully out of focus, hazy and hot like the memories of the first time Fionn got someone off in this bed. 

Harry opens him up slowly, fingers slick and perfect and Fionn doesn’t have the energy or presence of mind to be embarrassed about the noises he’s making.

“C’mon, c’mon, that’s enough,” Fionn groans, grabbing blindly at Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry says, and his voice sounds fucked out, like it does when he’s been sucking Fionn off for ages.

Fionn closes his eyes and just waits for it. Lets Harry ease his legs open a little bit further and feels him hovering over him before he slides inside. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Fionn breathes, digging his fingers into Harry’s shoulders.

“It’s--yeah. It’s a lot,” Harry pants, staying still inside him for a second before starting up a rhythm, the mattress squeaking beneath him.

“She’s gonna hear,” Fionn says, but it’s faint and he really doesn’t care, fuck, won’t even be embarrassed about it later because Harry’s got the angle just right and Fionn feels like his skin’s melting off, the feeling of Harry hot inside him, nothing between them, almost too much to take. 

“Well,” Harry starts, voice strained and hips going jerky as he works his hand between them and gets a hand on Fionn’s cock, “‘m gonna come in a minute, so, I’m sorry, I just--”

Fionn can feel it when he does, the way Harry’s hips stutter then still, his cock twitching inside Fionn. It’s embarrassing how that’s always enough for him, but Harry just groans again at the sight of Fionn coming all over his stomach.

“Love you,” Harry whispers, and then he drops his forehead on Fionn’s chest, doesn’t seem to care at all about the mess between them or the fact that he’s still inside Fionn.

“Love you,” Fionn says, and he scratches gently at Harry’s scalp even though it’s sweaty and they’re both gross and going to get stuck together if Harry doesn’t pull out in the very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here](http://polaroidgirlfriend.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
